Goddess of the Sky
by Buttercup12490
Summary: Nicole Haught is the brand new Captain of the Starship Purgatory, dedicated and focused only on her career everything is jeopardized when she meets and works closely with her ship's counselor: Waverly Earp. Star Trek AU!
1. Chapter 1

p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Warnings: Trigger warning for a scene of molestation./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Chapter 1:br /The New Captain/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole Haught gulped nervously as Admiral Nedley approached her and placed the final pin on her collar. She snapped to attention and saluted him and he saluted her back saying, "congratulations Captain." He turned to the audience of saluting members of Star Fleet and said, "Members of Star Fleet of the United Federation Of Planets, the military of the Alpha Quadrant holding together the biggest alliance of different planets and species together. Today, I have the immense honor of promoting one of the finest Starfleet officers I've ever met to the rank of Captain. Captain Nicole Haught will be patrolling and exploring our galaxy in the one of the newest warships, Purgatory. Purgatory's crew please step forward."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"A large squad of men and women in uniform stepped forward marching in military formation and saluting firmly. Each uniform was tight and firm against their bodies, fire resistant, stretchy material, black bottoms with black combat boots, and long sleeve for fitting stretchy tops that were either red for combat officers, yellow for engineers, or blue for science or medical officers. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole smiled when she saw an equal amount of each type of officer in her crew, that meant that her missions would be neutral, she would have the opportunity to do everything: battle, explore, travel, discover. Everything she's dreamed of doing since she was a child. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Purgatory senior officers report!" Admiral Nedley called out./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Six officers stepped out front and center, two wearing reds like Nicole herself, three wearing yellow, and one wearing blue. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"One of the ones wearing red stepped forward and saluted, "Commander Xavier Dolls, second in command, first officer of Purgatory, species Dragon humanoid, sir!"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole saluted back. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"One in yellow stepped forward and saluted, "Lieutenant Commander John Henry Doc Holliday, third in command, tactical officer and head of security of Purgatory, species human sir." /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole saluted back. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The one in blue stepped forward and saluted, "Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Chetri, chief medical officer of Purgatory, species Android sir."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole saluted back. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"One in yellow stepped forward and saluted, "Lieutenant Rosita Bustillos, Chief Engineer of Purgatory, species Revenant."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole saluted back but not without noticing the unrest among the ranks. Starfleet has been at war with the Revenant species for decades, there were very very few Revenant hybrids and even less that attended Starfleet academy and joined them. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The other officer in red stepped forward and saluted, "Lieutenant Wynonna Earp, pilot and head conn officer of Purgatory, species human sir."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole saluted back./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The last officer wearing yellow stepped forward and saluted, "Ensign Mercedes Gardner head operations officer of Purgatory, species human sir."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole saluted back then turned to salute to Nedley, "Captain Nicole Haught, Captain of the Starship Purgatory, species human sir."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole wondered briefly if the ship would also get a counselor. The crew stays in space for long periods of time and sometimes encounter horrible beings in space, counselors are very helpful in these cases and usually carried the rank of Commander and are considered a senior officer. Ships that didn't receive a counselor usually did short and easy missions, or missions that they were unlikely to survive. Nicole shook off those thoughts and continued the ceremony./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nedley saluted back then handed Nicole a mission pad. "Here are the coordinates to the planet Angelus, here you will pick up your counselor Waverly Earp, species Angel/Human hybrid. Once aboard Purgatory you will have new missions, good luck Captain."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Purgatory was beautiful. The engineering deck was expansive. The warp core, the main engine of the starship, flowed bright blue in the middle and all around it were various consoles that already had crewmen working. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain on deck!" Rosita shouted making the entire deck drop everything and stand up straight./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""At ease," Nicole said approaching Rosita and taking a pad from her. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Here's my manifest Captain plus all specific jobs assigned to each crew member," Rosita said. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""This is very impressive Lieutenant Bustillos, you have placed everyone in perfect positions for their specialties," Nicole said. "Everything should run smoothly. Be careful though, there are three other Lieutenants in engineering and as equals in rank they may try to pull human superiority. Assert your control and get promoted ASAP."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you Captain," Rosita said. "I grew up around humans ever since the battle of Ghost Triangle, my parents were killed there and a human Starfleet officer named Jeff Hardy took me and raised me as his own."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain Jeff Hardy?" Nicole said in surprise. "He's a legend. In fact his son is your second in command and probably the main person you have to watch out for."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Champ. Yes we grew up together," Rosita said. "He's a jerk most of the time and not nearly as skilled as me but because of his last name he was supposed to get this job. He refused straight up to the board saying that I was more qualified and Starfleet was all about non discrimination."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, so maybe you don't really have to watch your back with him."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""No I don't," Rosita said smiling. "But I'll watch out with the other two. Thank you Captain, I will not let you down."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I have no doubt," Nicole said grinning. "Engineering prepare to use the warp drive, we have to get to the Neutral Zone once we pick up our new Counselor."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The room reverberated with "Aye Captain" and "Aye Ma'am" as Nicole turned on her heel and left Engineering. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Purgatory had eleven decks and Engineering was on the bottom, the bridge the main command center was at the very top in deck 1. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The common areas were on deck 2 which was the mess hall where everyone could eat, deck 4 which contained Sick Bay and the science wings, deck 7 which had the transporter deck and the shuttle bays, and deck 9 which had the Holodecks. Nicole looked forward to the Holodecks the most. Holodecks were small rooms that created an entire holographic universe for people to pass their free recreational time. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Most people played extreme sports because of the safety features, or went on dates to romantic locations they couldn't go in real life, but Nicole loved to use it to go to the small cabin in the woods she grew up in and spend time with her Grandfather who died many years ago. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"All the other decks had private quarters for every single crew member. The senior officers were usually in deck 3, but Nicole also had a ready room in Deck 1 beside the bridge which served as her office but kept her very close to the bridge should something. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain," a voice sounded on the intercom, "Commander Dolls here, we are approaching Angelus."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole clicked her triangular comm badge over her right breast and said, "acknowledged."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She entered the turbo lift and called out the location, "Bridge."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The turbo lift zoomed up and then to the side to leave her directly on the bridge./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain on deck!"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""At ease," Nicole said walking onto the bridge. Right outside the turbo lift were two consoles on either side where Doc and Mercedes were posted. Along the walls there were long consoles manned by red shirts and down the ramp there were three chairs for herself in the middle, on her right Commander Dolls and on her left the ship's counselor they were about to pick up, Waverly Earp. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Earp. Wasn't that.../p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The turbo lift opened and Lieutenant Wynonna Earp rushed onto the bridge and to her position at the console right in front of the command center. "Sorry for being late Captain!" Wynonna cried standing up stiff straight. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Late on your first day of duty Lieutenant?" Nicole said firmly. It was deadly silent on the bridge. "Hair out of regulation. I believe three shifts in mess hall should cover it, unless you plan on repeated this offense Earp."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""No Captain!" Wynonna cried. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Dolls see to it that Lieutenant Earp gets those shifts," Nicole said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye Captain."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Earp, do you have any relationship with our new Counselor?" Nicole said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes Captain," Wynonna said. "She is my half sister."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Sister?" Nicole said. "At ease."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna relaxed and looked at Nicole normally now. "We aren't very close, we share a mother but she has the Earp name because my dad didn't know she wasn't his child. When Waverly started showing abilities that only Angels can have like healing emotional pain and reading people's thoughts in special connection at only 6 years old my dad knew and he was so upset. He loved Waverly as his own and he became...murderous. My mom had to run. I was 12 at the time but I helped my mom and Waverly escape to Angelus where they would protect her. Haven't seen her since. That's why I was late actually, I'm just...nervous."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole hummed. "I don't accept excuses Lieutenant but I do understand. Are you related to Willa Earp? The traitor who aligned with the Revenants?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna lowered her head in shame. "That's why I joined Starfleet Captain, when mom and Waverly left, my dad went after them and disappeared. Willa is my older sister, she went after him the moment she turned 18 and was able to get a flying license. Next thing I know she was trading inside information and helping the revenants against her own species."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You don't know why?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna shook her head. "No captain, but I really wanna find out."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm," Nicole said. "Fix your hair and get in your spot Earp."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye Captain."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Incoming communication Captain," Mercedes said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""On screen." The image of an Angel appeared on the screen wearing an all white suit smiling. Though he looked human exteriorly Nicole knew that they had abilities to heal emotional wounds by taking them themselves, could read minds in deep personal connections, and read general emotions in a large room and affect those emotions. She also knew they had both reproductive organs developed during a period of war with the revenants that had dwindled their population. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Welcome to Angelus," the man said in a very friendly and calming way. "I am ambassador Julian, the leader of Angelus and Waverly's father."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Holy shit!" Wynonna cried./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Earp!" Dolls scolded./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""It's okay Commander, I understand Lieutenant Earp's outburst, in fact she's the only reason Waverly is the counselor of your ship, she's been wanting to serve for years but I never let her. With Wynonna there I know my daughter will be safe, right Lieutenant."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes sir!" Wynonna said standing up at attention./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""She's also very excited to meet you, she has very few memories of her time on Earth but what she remembers of you is all good."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna smiled bright and hopeful. "Thank you Ambassador."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain Haught," Julian said. "Waverly is ready to transport when you are."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""We are ready here," Nicole said clicking her comm badge. "Bridge to transporter room 1."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Transporter chief here."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Ready for transport?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes Captain."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Engage," Nicole said clicking the connection off then turning back to Ambassador Julian. "We will take care of her Ambassador."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I'll hold you to that Captain, safe journey," Julian said clicking the connection off. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Commander you have the bridge," Nicole said to Dolls, "Lieutenant Earp, Lieutenant Commander Holliday, accompany me to receive our counselor."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye Captain."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly always hated transporting. The process involved dematerializing every single particle in your body and rematerializing somewhere else. Any little thing could go wrong. People on Earth trusted technology way too much. On Angelus, technology was used for defense and medical research only, everything else was done manually. Cooking. Cleaning. Building and making things. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"She's always wanted to join Starfleet. Her only clear memory of Earth was her and Wynonna running around the family barn pretending to be Starfleet officers fighting Revenants with fake phasers made out of sticks and hay. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"It already took four years since she turned 18 to convince her father to let her join Starfleet, she definitely couldn't voice her fears about using the transporter. She had trained to be a counselor since she was 12, the only ability she didn't have because of her human half was the ability to heal one's own body and deep, and making deep enough connections with people to read their minds required a lot more work for her than it did for full Angels. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Full Angels could make those connections as easy as a simple touch. Waverly always required long term relationship building plus meditation, there wasn't a single time she could read someone's mind from a single touch./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Your mother would be proud."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly shook out of her thoughts and faced Julian who just walked in. "Father."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm still against this my beautiful girl," Julian said pulling Waverly into a tight embrace./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm 21 years old father, I've been training for this my whole life."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You know I'm only letting you do this because it was your mother's dying wish and because Wynonna will be there," Julian said. "She risked herself to help you escape Earth, I trust her."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you Father, I won't let you down."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I know you won't let me down," Julian said. "What I want you to do is not die."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly chuckled. "I'll try my best."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Do you have the stuff your mom wanted you to give Wynonna?" Julian said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly hugged her bag close to her and said, "I got it."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Be careful my beautiful girl," Julian said giving Waverly a kiss on the forehead. In his mind he added, "a great destiny awaits you aboard this ship."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I will Father," Waverly said aloud. "I know. I don't know what it is but something or someone amazing awaits me there."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Julian clicked a button on a nearby console and said, "Angelus transporter room, ready."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Purgatory transporter room 1, ready for transport."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole, Wynonna, and Doc stood in a small squadron as a twinkling blue light emerged in the transporter room pad and the new counselor appeared. Nicole trained for years to keep her emotions at bay and become the youngest captain in Starfleet history but that training proved to be useless the moment she saw Waverly Earp for the first time. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly seemed to have a similar reaction but Nicole chalked it up to nerves. She was gorgeous. Wavy brown hair, tan perfect skin, eyes that anyone could get lost in. She wore the green shirt but her uniform pants were white indicating her counselor status. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Waverly?" Wynonna's voice sounded small and weak. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly broke eye contact with Nicole for a moment and turned to Wynonna. Nicole didn't think Waverly could be any more beautiful until she saw the beautiful, heart wrenching, ravishing smile that graced her face when she saw her sister for the first time. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna lurched forward then stopped herself. "Captain, May I..."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Granted," Nicole said without hesitation./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna ran onto the transporter pad and hugged Waverly tightly. Waverly immediately laughed and returned the hug happily./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The laugh of a literal Angel. Nicole thought her knees would give out until Doc nudged her. He gave her a small sympathetic look and quietly whispered to her, "first time meeting an Angel? They have a strong effect. People tend to get infatuated."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole glanced at him and saw the sympathy and sincerity of his words. "I've met dozens of Angels."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Doc nodded in understanding. "I see."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna and Waverly broke their hug in tears and quickly adjusted themselves once they remembered the presence of their captain. "We'll catch up once we get off duty," Waverly said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Wynonna nodded happily. Doc climbed onto the pad and grabbed Waverly's luggage. "Lieutenant Commander Holliday, but please call me Doc counselor. I'll take your things to your quarters, deck 3, room 3."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Pleasure Doc," Waverly said shaking his hand. "Thank you."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Welcome aboard Counselor," Nicole said forcing the nerves out of her voice. "I'm Captain Nicole Haught."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you for having me Captain." Waverly extended her hand and shook Nicole's. The moment they touched there was a surge. Both women reeled and Waverly was pulled into a memory. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"*flashback*/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole stood in the center of a ship. She could feel the vibrations of the ship rumbling underneath her feet but the ship wasn't Starfleet issue. The technology seemed foreign. The walls lined with green electricity and the consoles looked weird. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole was 15 but she had been studying Starfleet material since she was 5 with her father who was a Starfleet captain and her grandfather who was a Starfleet admiral. She had never in her studies seen anything like this. Next year she would join the Starfleet academy at 16 which is the youngest possible age and only after rigorous testing./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"This was definitely not Starfleet. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Welcome."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole turned around and cried out when she saw the large Revenant standing in front of her. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Revenants!"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Nicole Haught," the Revenant said licking his lips in a way that made Nicole's stomach lurch, "daughter of one of the greatest Starfleet captains and granddaughter of an admiral. I'm sure I'll get a nice amount of money for your rescue."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You kidnapped me for ransom?" Nicole said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Bingo," he said in a harsh whisper./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Starfleet doesn't negotiate with criminals!" Nicole said snarling./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"He smirked. "Well my methods usually make them negotiate," he said. "I'm Captain Bobo de Rey, and unfortunately for you, until your daddy and granddaddy give me what I want you're gonna have a really really bad time."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole cried out as two disgusting looking revenants dragged her into another room. They tossed her in and immediately descended upon her. Hands roamed all over her body. Disgusting, grubby hands touched her everywhere: her breasts, her crotch, her butt. Lips and teeth and tongues roamed down her throat and stomach. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole let out a cry of distress and terror. Tears slid down her cheeks and she screamed when they started tearing at her clothes. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Get your filthy disgusting hands off of her."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"The disgusting revenants scattered away from her and Nicole fell to the ground bleeding from various scratches and bites, her shirt ripped open and his pants undone./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"A tall tan woman with a hard face and piecing blue eyes wearing way too much leather walked holding a large phaser gun. Without hesitation she shot both revenants in the chest killing them instantly./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Why are you such a party pooper Willa?" Bobo said entering the room with a smirk./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""That shit doesn't fly with me Bobo," Willa said fiercely. "Tie her up, torture her. But you DON'T do that!"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Bobo rolled his eyes and huffed. "Very well. Whatever my queen wants."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Bobo left the room and closed the door. Willa walked over to a small cubby inside the world and threw a large shirt at Nicole roughly./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Thank you."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Don't thank me," Willa snapped with a vicious snarl. "I don't give a shit if they beat you or kill you, but rape is not acceptable."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole put on the shirt and redid her pants. As Willa handed her a disinfecting wipe and some bandages./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You're Willa Earp, the human traitor," Nicole said cleaning the scratches and bites with a look of utter disgust./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Is that what they call me?" Willa said with a derisive snort./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I guess."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Willa smirked as if pleased by this./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you want?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Money, we need a new ship," Willa said. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Why are you doing this?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Because they'll pay a lot of money for you."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole shook her head. "No. Why are you going against your own species to help the revenants?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Willa narrowed her eyes. "Love is a powerful thing Nicole, one day you'll understand. You'll find that morals, rules, and obligations don't fucking matter when you're in love."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Betray your people, for love?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""You're a kid what would you know!" Willa snapped. "Bobo is the most important thing in the world to me! Nothing else matters! Not my species, not my sisters, not my father. No one but him!"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole gulped as she looked into her eyes. Though Willa looked beautiful and soft from a distance her eyes showed the deep darkness and craziness inside. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""They caved!" Bobo cried running into the room excitedly. "Money enough to buy the best ship in the quadrant, we'll be invincible! And we'll name it after our leader, Bulshar."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Starfleet will find you..." Nicole started./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Shut up brat!" Willa snapped./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""It's time for you to go home," Bobo said. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"*end flashback*/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;".../p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole gasped and released Waverly's hand. They had both rushed into the memory in an instant and to the eyes of any outsiders they wouldn't have known anything even happened. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole saw Waverly's wide eyes full of empathy and understanding and knew immediately that Waverly had entered her mind. Part of her was angry at the intrusion but the logical part of her told her that this was definitely not an intentional invasion. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Wynonna," Doc said, "Help me carry the stuff."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes sir," Wynonna said with a flirtatious smile./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Permission to leave Captain?" Doc said./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Granted."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"They both turned and left and Nicole was left alone with the gorgeous counselor. She gulped and decided she didn't want to address this. Waverly had other ideas however./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain I'm so terribly sorry," Waverly said stepping forward. "I'm only half Angel, I've never been able to delve into someone's mind by a single touch. I swear I didn't mean to intrude."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""It's alright counselor," Nicole said with a small smile. "I was thinking about Willa today that's probably why."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""My sister," Waverly said pouting. "She saved you."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole nodded solemnly her eyes flittering with pain. "Yes, she did. I was probably thinking about it because of Wynonna and you jointing my crew. As Captain I should've done better with my emotions."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""It's alright Captain, you are human first and foremost, sometimes emotions get the best of us," Waverly said. "You're not expected to be perfect."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole smiled. "You are a very good Counselor, Commander Earp."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Waverly is fine, I don't usually go by the Starfleet titles," Waverly said smiling./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole thought she could melt again. "L-lets head over to the bridge."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye Captain," she said. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"They walked together out of the transporter room to the turbo lift. They walked in silence for a while until Waverly said, "Captain?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""If you feel comfortable, may I ease your pain of that memory?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""What?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""The pain you felt when those revenants..." Waverly gulped. "Please allow me to remove it from you."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole shook her head. "That means taking that pain for yourself."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""For an hour, and then it goes away forever," Waverly said. "Nothing I can't handle."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""I've dealt with it for 10 years, I think it's fine."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly remained quiet as they entered the turbo lift and Nicole commanded it to take them to the bridge./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Computer half turbo lift," Waverly commanded. "Captain Haught, I know I'm brand new here and you've known me for literally less than an hour but you are a Starfleet Captain, we are at war with the revenants and you even have a revenant who is not just one of the members of your crew but one of your senior officers. This kind of pain can impair your judgement in situations involving revenants, logically the best and safest option is for me to take away the pain."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly took a deep breath then held it as she waited for Nicole's response. Nicole looked stunned. "Well, Damn," Nicole said snorting. "You sure you've never been a counselor before?"/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Waverly blushed and shrugged shyly. Nicole felt her heart leap and Waverly looked at her shocked and confused. Nicole gulped forgetting that Waverly was empathic and could feel her emotions. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole averted her gaze and in a strict Captain voice said, "very well counselor, proceed."/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole didn't dare look at her as she tried to calm her emotions. How was this woman doing this to her?/p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""Relax Captain," Waverly said softly. /p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole glanced at her and saw the empathy. She knew. But she understood./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;""After shift report to my quarters for cleansing," Waverly said in the cutest command voice./p  
p style="-webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.229999542236328px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; caret-color: #2a2a2a; color: #2a2a2a;"Nicole smiled trying her best not to laugh. "Aye Counselor."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: none

Chapter 2:

The Mission

They had patrolled the border of the neutral zone for about three hours. Several starships were patrolling the border watching for activity. The neutral zone was the only area of space that was undisputed and belonged to no one. All planets within the zone were peaceful and neutral. No ships were allowed to enter the zone so Starfleet typically patrolled the border periodically to make sure Revenants didn't enter the zone.

The bridge crew was restless and Nicole was trying her best to keep her emotions at bay with Waverly sitting right next to her. She inhaled deeply trying to calm herself and then she smelled the sweetest scent ever. She smelled so good.

"Captain?" Waverly whispered quietly to her.

"Yes counselor?"

"It's lavender," Waverly said.

Nicole was sure her face was as red as her hair.

"Captain," Mercedes said. "Long range communication coming in from Starfleet Command."

"On screen," Nicole said standing up.

Admiral Nedley appeared on the screen. "Captain, hows the crew settling."

"Admiral," Nicole said with a smile. "The crew is settling in well. We have our counselor and everything is up and running."

"Excellent," Nedley said. "I have a mission for you. There is a high tension situation with two Federation planets. We've negotiated peace with them but it looks like they're trying to war again and we need to avoid it. One of our best negotiators is on route to negotiate to avoid war, in the meantime we need you over there to stop any aggressive action and mediate temporarily."

"Yes sir!" Nicole said firmly.

"I've sent the coordinates, you need to get there as soon as possible."

"Got it sir," Dolls said looking at his small computer.

"Good luck," Nedley said before cutting off communication.

Nicole clicked her comm badge. "Bridge to Engineering."

"Bustillos here."

"Lieutenant is our Warp Drive completely warmed up?"

"Yes Captain, I can get us to top speed Warp 9 right now."

"How fast will that get us to the Solaris system?"

"20 minutes."

"Captain," Mercedes said, "we could do that but it'll take some maneuvering through an asteroid field."

"Nothing I can't handle Captain," Wynonna said with a confident grin.

"Holliday, how are our weapons?" Nicole said.

"We are ready for a battle if it comes to that Captain," Doc responded. "20 photon torpedoes, and a fully charged phaser bank. Shields at 100% percent efficiency."

"Captain to all hands," Nicole said after clicking her combadge. "Red alert, prepare for possible battle, set course to the Solaris system Warp 9."

She turned to Wynonna then and said, "let's see those pilot skills."

Wynonna smirked. "Aye Captain."

Nicole turned to Waverly and said, "counselor let's talk in my ready room. Dolls you have the bridge."

They both said a quick "Aye Captain," then moved to obey the order.

"Counselor have you..." Nicole said once they entered the ready room right beside the bridge.

"Waverly, Captain."

"Hmm."

"Please call me Waverly."

Nicole took a deep breath. "Okay. Waverly. Do you have any experience with mediations of this type?"

"Yes," Waverly said. "I travelled with my father on various missions. I helped mediate the Great War between the Federation and the Klingon Empire."

Nicole blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry did you say..."

Waverly smiled. "I had to learn Klingon and be very aggressive to convince a warrior race to stop fighting."

"That war went on for two centuries!"

Waverly grinned with pride and confidence. "I think I can handle this situation."

Nicole gulped and felt a warmth run through her body.

Waverly smiled. "I'm very flattered Captain."

"I'm, I'm s-sorry," Nicole said embarrassed.

"It's okay Captain," Waverly said stepping forward. "I also think you are very attractive."

Nicole could actually hear her heart thudding her ears. "T-thank you, but I'm the Captain and I can't..."

"Hook up with your subordinates," Waverly said stepping into Nicole's space. "I know. But rest assured that it's definitely mutual."

"I don't know how appropriate it is that you practically told your Captain you wanna have sex with them."

Waverly grinned. "Better than feeling it. Also pretty much everyone on this ship wants to sleep with you. You're really hot."

"That is just not..." Nicole took a deep breath. "Do they really think that?"

Waverly laughed softly. "They do Captain. Now give me your hand."

"W-what?"

"To take away your pain."

"Should you be taking my pain when you're about to go into mediation?"

"And are you about to go into a possible battle holding baggage that was triggered by the arrival of Wynonna and myself?" Waverly challenged. "I can handle strong emotions Captain. I deal with them constantly because they're practically impossible to block out."

"Really?" Nicole said. "You can't block it out? Doesn't that take a toll on you?"

Waverly smiled. "We can cleanse our souls periodically and release it all."

"This mission might have a bit of danger," Nicole said. "Can you heal physical wounds like full Angels."

"It's the only thing I can't do," Waverly said. "The most I can do is reduce my pain. So I'll try my best not to get hurt."

"Please do," Nicole said.

"Hand please."

Waverly took Nicole's hand gently and closed her eyes. Suddenly Waverly was pulled into the memory. She could feel the rough hands, biting teeth, licking tongues, scratches, tear of clothing. She could feel the absolute terror and disgust.

"Waverly!"

Waverly gasped and snapped out of the trance. She had tears sliding down her cheeks and felt her heart thundering hard with fear.

"Are you okay?" Nicole said.

Waverly released a small sigh and wiped her tears. "I will be. How do you feel?"

Nicole looked thoughtful then her eyes widened in surprise. "It's gone! Like I know what happened but the memories and feelings associated with it are gone."

Waverly smiled slightly and said, "I'm sorry you went through that."

Nicole looked at her sadly knowing she was feeling those horrible moments.

"Don't look at me like that, it'll be gone soon," Waverly said gripping Nicole's hand. They both felt that pull again and barely had time to say "Oh no" before they were emerged in a new memory.

...

*flashback*

 _Waverly and Wynonna shot up out of their beds as Michelle Earp ran into the room with a look of desperation. "Waverly! Honey we have to go!"_

 _Little Waverly only 6 years old looked confused. "What's going on mom?" Wynonna said standing up from bed._

" _No time to explain, I have to get Waverly out of here before you dad finds us," Michelle said hurriedly picking up Waverly._

" _He found out she wasn't his daughter?"_

 _Michelle looked at Wynonna in surprise. "Y-you know?"_

 _Wynonna shrugged. "Willa and I knew for a while mom. It happened when Willa and I were trying to build the treehouse and then that big storm hit and all our hard work was destroyed. We were so upset we cried for hours until Waverly found us. She was only four and she placed her hands on Willa and me and all of a sudden all the pain went away. It's like we knew what happened but all the pain was gone. And then Waverly was crying so hard like if she was feeling what we were feeling moments ago. We knew then, that she wasn't entirely human."_

" _Well damn," Michelle said. "She's half Angel."_

" _Angel! Damn! Go mom!"_

" _Not now Wynonna, we have to go, Ward just found out and if I don't get her out of here he will kill her!"_

 _Wynonna's face turned serious. "What!? No. No. Not babygirl. Let's go, I know a way to get you out."_

 _Michelle didn't know how much trust to put in her 12 year old daughter Waverly found out as she clinged to her mother, but it didn't seem she had another choice so she followed her._

 _She could hear Ward yelling and throwing things around the house and Willa's sleepy voice asking what was going on as she clung tighter to her mother. She could feel the anger, the hurt, the betrayal and it was too much for her to handle._

 _Wynonna led them out a secret entrance that was hidden behind one of the shelves in their shared room and they ended up in a random field._

 _Wynonna led them to a well where there was a small shuttle. "I've been practicing flying within the atmosphere cause I'm not allowed to leave until I'm 18," Wynonna explained. "I can get you to the Federation Transporter pad, then you can transport yourself to Angelus or catch a transport flight on a passing cruiser."_

" _Wynonna," Michelle said. "If your father finds out..."_

" _He won't," Wynonna said confidently. "Now get in."_

 _They clambered inside quickly and Waverly could feel Wynonna's nerves. She felt nervous every time she flew even though she knew she was a good pilot._

 _Wynonna started the shuttle and nervously lifted it up into the air. Waverly reached out and touched Wynonna's arm taking her nerves away._

 _Wynonna gasped as Waverly trembled with nervousness and fear. Wynonna only looked back for a brief moment and said, "thank you," then with complete confidence zoomed at full speed._

 _They arrived to the transporter pad within minutes where they immediately found a cruiser from Angelus that was transporting trade supplies._

 _Michelle arranged a ride with them. Wynonna couldn't stop holding Waverly. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from both of them as they hugged tightly. "Don't take this pain away from me babygirl," Wynonna said softly. "I will use this pain to become a badass pilot and then I will go find you and mom again."_

 _Waverly nodded gently then said, "I love you Nonna."_

" _We have to go," Michelle said solemnly. "Wynonna you need to go, if your dad found out you helped us for some reason you escape. You come right back here and hide out until you're 18 and then come to Angelus."_

" _He won't find out momma," Wynonna said confidently._

" _I'm sorry I have to leave you behind, but taking you would be considered kidnapping and we would never be safe," Michelle said. "I love you so much."_

" _I know momma, I understand," Wynonna said. "I love you."_

 _Wynonna hugged Michelle tightly both of them crying desperately. Waverly knew that she could take their grief away, but this grief was stemmed out of love and that was a good kind of grief to have. Michelle and Waverly stood together holding hands watching Wynonna scamper away back to her shuttle and disappear into the night._

 _*end flashback*_

 _..._

Waverly broke free with a gasp and Nicole stumbled back stunned. "What the hell is going on?" Waverly breathed leaning over with effort. It's true she had never delved into the mind of someone with just a touch because of her human side, but no one, not even the most powerful full Angel in the universe, could pull someone else into their own mind.

"Is that an Angel thing?" Nicole said breathlessly.

"No," Waverly said, "That's never happened before."

"Can you control it?"

Waverly shook her head. "I never know when it's going to happen."

"I see," Nicole said frowning. "That can be dangerous. Going into a trance like this during a battle situation could be deadly."

"Agreed," Waverly said.

"So until we either figure this out or you learn how to control it you should not touch me."

Waverly gulped. She didn't like the idea of never touching Nicole again and based on the feelings of sadness and dread Nicole was feeling, it was obviously mutual. Regardless, Waverly cast her head down sadly and said, "Aye Captain."

...

"Hello?" Waverly said entering sick bay. She had about ten minutes before they arrived in the Solaris system and she couldn't stand waiting too long to be able to touch Nicole again even if nothing could ever come from it because Captains cannot have relationships with the members of their crew without the most obscene amount of paperwork and still people would disapprove and look down on it.

Still even if they couldn't be together Waverly couldn't stand the idea of never being able to touch her because of this.

Waverly felt a rush of pure joy and she gasped. With Nicole's memories rushing through her still it was a nice contrast. "Welcome to sick bay counselor, I'm Lieutenant Commander Jeremy Chetri."

Waverly smiled realizing that those emotions were coming from Jeremy. "You have very beautiful and pure emotions Doctor."

Jeremy beamed. "I'm just happy to be here."

"I can feel that."

"How can I help you Counselor? You feeling okay?"

"I was hoping you could help me," Waverly said. "Have you ever heard of half Angels who can delve into other's feelings from a single touch? Or any angels at all who can bring a non angel into their own memories?"

Jeremy's face looked confused and fascinated at the same time. "Are you experiencing those symptoms counselor?"

"Waverly, please call me Waverly."

"Waverly," Jeremy repeated scanning Waverly with a small gadget that beeped softly. "What symptoms are you having?"

"Well I've never been able to delve into someone's life with one touch without extensive preparations like full Angels can," Waverly said.

"Very normal," Jeremy said. "And now there's someone you can do that with?"

Waverly nodded.

Jeremy hummed. "Well there are dozens of documented cases of Angel hybrids. The majority of the time this occurs with a romantic partner or potential partner, but it's been known to happen with family members or close friends."

"R-romantic partners?" Waverly repeated gulping nervously.

"Now you said you pulled a non angel into your own life?" Jeremy said moving Waverly to sit down on the examination bed.

"Yes, the same person."

Jeremy looked thoughtful. "I read some research about that once. Hmm, let me look."

Waverly watched him nervously as he went to a console and started typing away.

"Aha! Here it is!" Jeremy said motioning Waverly to join him at the console.

"You found it?" Waverly said standing beside him.

"Only one documented case, but it was a full Angel," Jeremy said. "21st century Earth."

"That long ago?" Waverly said.

"Yes that's 7 centuries ago," Jeremy said. "An angel named Cearius was undercover on Earth looking for the famed murderer Bulshar."

"Bulshar? THE Bulshar?" Waverly said gulping. "The human who sold his soul to the devil then launched into outer space to escape and created the Revenants?"

"Yes the very one," Jeremy said.

"I was taught that generations of my family hunted for Bulshar, they were the only ones who knew what he would do," Waverly said. "It was my grandfather David who finally killed him. So if Cearius..."

"He must have been your ancestor," Jeremy said. "Hang on let me check that."

On a different console he typed away and said, "Look at the family line."

Waverly looked and saw it clearly. Cearius had three sons, one of the sons was the father of Avita who was the mother of David, who was her father Julian's father. Under Julian's name she saw her own name and her seven half siblings.

"Wow your dad had quite a few wives," Jeremy said.

"My brothers and sisters are all older than me," Waverly said. "My mother was the only one he ever loved and stayed with until the day she died."

Jeremy looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry."

Waverly nodded her thanks but then changed the subject. "So tell me what happened with my great great great grandfather."

"He was posing as a human and fell in love with a human man named..." Jeremy scrolled around looking for the name. "Wyatt Earp."

Waverly's eyes were wide. "W-Wyatt... oh my god."

"You know him?"

"He's an ancestor of my sisters from my mom's side," Waverly said.

Jeremy looked pensive then it seemed to click. "Wynonna! She's your sister?"

"Yes," Waverly said.

Jeremy typed on the other console then nodded. "Yes Wyatt Earp is Wynonna's great great great grandfather."

"We've been connected for centuries then," Waverly said. "Cearius fell in love with Wyatt Earp?"

"Yes, Cearius logged in a memoir that whenever he and Wyatt would shake hands or even pat each other on the shoulder Wyatt, a human, would delve into Cearius' life."

"That's exactly what happens to me," Waverly said.

"According to the memoir at first it was only memories of their lives then it started showing deep secrets and fantasies."

Waverly could have screamed. "F-fantasies?"

Jeremy looked a bit dark. "No one wants that revealed."

Waverly was slightly reeled by the intensity and darkness of Jeremy's sexual emotions. "Surprisingly dark there Jeremy?"

Jeremy blushed. "Ahhh, n-no!"

Waverly chuckled. "Does it say anything about how to control it?"

Jeremy looked at the console and searched. "It says it took him a while to create a method," Jeremy said his voice still a little cracky from the embarrassment. "Apparently Wyatt was helping him hunt down Bulshar so they had to work together constantly."

"Does it say what the method is?" Waverly said.

"Yes," Jeremy typed away. "I created a Holodeck program with all this knowledge. When you're ready, you can upload it onto any holodeck, it's called Waverly one. It has a holographic version of Cearius possessing all his memories and knowledge. He should be able to help you."

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much doctor."

"Anytime Waverly."

"Bridge to Counselor Earp."

Waverly clicked her comm badge to respond. "Yes Captain?"

"We've arrived at Solaris," Nicole said over the intercom, "meet me in transporter room one to meet with the first ambassador."

"Aye Captain."

...

"Welcome aboard ambassador," Nicole said giving the stuffy ambassador a firm handshake.

Waverly could feel the ambassador's angry and disgusted emotions. Mediation here would be difficult because it was more than a disagreement, it was hatred.

"I appreciate the Federation trying to mediate between our planets by sending Starfleet here Captain," the ambassador said. "But unless you are giving us weapons, we are not resting until we destroy those disgusting Anyarkans."

Nicole glanced at Waverly who stepped forward and extended her hand. "Welcome aboard Ambassador, I am Counselor Waverly Earp."

The ambassador shook her hand and Waverly focused. The emotions were clear. Anger. Hate. Revenge. Heartbreak.

"May I ask you a question?" Waverly said softly.

"I suppose," the ambassador said.

"Who's the Anyarkan who broke your heart?"

The ambassador looked shocked then his anger plummeted down to despair. Nicole looked at Waverly wide-eyed.

"It is none of your business counselor!" The ambassador spat out with venom.

"Bridge to Captain."

"Captain here, report Holliday?"

Doc responded quickly, "there are seven Anyarkan battle cruisers closing in on our location. They've demanded to take the ambassador."

"Those filthy mongrels!" The ambassador snapped.

"Dolls," Nicole said, "go to red alert, shields up. Do not engage! If they attack, disable their weapons and nothing more."

"Aye Captain."

"Ambassador," Nicole said firmly. "Is this all happening because of a failed relationship?"

Waverly felt the ambassador's emotions fluctuate. Rage. Love. Hate. Pain. So much pain. "It's more complicated than that," The ambassador said.

"Let's go to the conference room," Nicole said. "We need to resolve this without violence."

"Is the Federation hoping to mediate peace with an inexperienced captain and a hybrid angel?" The ambassador snapped rudely.

"Absolutely not," Nicole said stepping in front of Waverly defensively. "We are avoiding violence until the professional mediator arrives. But in the meantime we are the only thing stopping the Anyarkans from taking you."

The ambassador gulped and Waverly felt his dread. "I believe the Anyarkans have a death sentence that is quite painful," Waverly said.

The ambassador paled and Waverly felt the dread mix in with panic. "Okay!" He cried. "I fell in love with the wife of the Anyarkan King. We had a secret affair when I would go to their planet with the rest of the ambassadors. When the king found out he launched attacks on several of our colonies. Our king doesn't know why we're being attacked, if he found out I would be handed over to the Anyarkan authorities."

"You would let a vicious war break out," Nicole said her anger spiking so powerfully it made Waverly gasp. "You would let innocent people die just to save yourself? After you messed with the King's wife?"

The ambassador felt remorse and guilt. "I don't want there to be bloodshed! But I-I don't w-want to die either."

Nicole was about to respond when Waverly reached forward and touched her arm to stop her.

...

*flashback*

" _H-how could you?" Nicole said with a stuttering gasp._

 _A gorgeous dark-skinned woman stood up off the lap of a muscular attractive man with a look of shame on her face. "Nicky..."_

 _She reached forward towards Nicole but Nicole slapped her hands away. "Don't touch me Shea."_

" _Nicky let me explain..."_

" _No!" Nicole snapped angry tears streaming down her face. "I gave my life to you Shea. The only thing I've wanted my whole life was to become the youngest starship captain in Starfleet, I could've done that already! I rejected two command offers and remained here as a Commander, as a first officer, just to be here with you."_

" _Nicole..."_

" _I stayed because I loved you!"_

" _Please, you don't understand."_

" _I don't need to understand!" Nicole said. "I gave you my heart, I delayed my dreams."_

" _Nicole, we've just been distant and..."_

" _I don't wanna hear it!" Nicole cried._

" _I'm sorry!"_

" _Duty has always been my priority and I almost changed that for you," Nicole said. "Hear this Shea, I will delve myself into my work now. I will not rest until I become the youngest captain in Starfleet history. And I never," Nicole stepped forward right in Shea's face, "I never, EVER want to see you again."_

 _*flashback end*_

 _..._

Waverly broke off with a gasp and Nicole stumbled forward slightly. The ambassador backed away in confusion. "Wha—"

"Lets go to the conference room," Waverly said shaking it off as quickly as possible. "W-we should contact your king as soon as possible."

The ship shook violently sending them all hurdling to the ground. Nicole clicked her com badge. "Report?"

"They opened fire," Dolls responded. "We disabled the weapons of four of them but the other three are taking attack formations that look like they might collide into us."

"A collision course?" Nicole cried.

"Yes Captain," Dolls said. "Their weapons did nothing to our shields but a collision course..."

"I'm on my way," Nicole said. "Counselor please take the ambassador to the conference room and make contact."

Though she gave her a direct command Nicole didn't dare look at her. Waverly responded nonetheless, "Aye Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hi! Thank you for reading! If you didn't notice this is a star trek AU, but I've done my own little twist. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3:

The Battle

Nicole rushed into the bridge and said, "Earp evasive maneuvers!"

Wynonna muttered a quick "Aye" before she zoomed away narrowly dodging an Anyarkan ship. The three ships got into a formation and Wynonna dodged them expertly. Nicole huffed impressed. She was an extremely skilled pilot.

"The best in all Starfleet," Dolls muttered scooting over to allow Nicole to take her seat.

"I can see that," Nicole said. "Holliday, can you disable their engines?"

"They have a modulating shield frequency on their engines, it's extremely difficult to pin point their pattern," Doc said.

"Gardner can you find an anomaly we can hide in?" Nicole said. "Just in case we can't disable them."

Mercedes started clicking away. "Three thousand light years away, class three nebula that should hide us, but only until they chart it."

Nicole hummed. "That can buy us a few hours, until we figure out their shield harmonics."

"That should be enough," Doc said.

"Great," Nicole said, "Earp change course to the nebula, Dolls take the bridge, Holliday head down to Engineering and figure this out with Bustillos and Hardy. Gardner you're with me to the conference room."

There was only a slight pause where the crew looked at Nicole with pure admiration. Just moments ago they were on the verge of panic and Dolls was at a loss for what to do. Nicole only took a moment to appreciate that then said, "get moving!"

"Aye Captain!"

...

Waverly looked at the angry face of the Dakarian King on the screen then took a deep breath to calm down the absolute panic the ambassador was feeling.

"Your highness, we are currently avoiding Anyarkan ships on a collision course, we need an answer," Waverly said.

The Dakarian King growled. "How could you do this Sario? You put years of peace in danger!"

"They want to kill me your highness!" The ambassador cried. "Please help me!"

"Why should I?" The king responded. "You've betrayed us with this act, Starfleet just give them the traitor."

"I plead asylum!"

Waverly whirled around in surprise. Asylum obligated Starfleet to protect the asker. The king on the screen snorted his annoyance. "Looks like he's your problem now, King Dakar out."

The screen went blank as Nicole and Mercedes entered the room. The ambassador turned to them desperately and cried out, "the king won't help me, I want Asylum!"

Nicole blinked her surprise. "A-Asylum?"

"As a member of the United Federation of Planets you have to grant me protection!"

"Captain," Mercedes said. "The prime directive prohibits us from getting involved in the affairs of other planets."

"But I'm asking for asylum so I can have a fair trial conducted by the Federation and not just executed by King Anyarka cause he's mad!"

Mercedes opened her mouth to argue but Nicole lifted her hand in the air to stop her. "Very well Ambassador. Counselor, contact King Anyarka and see if he's willing to call off his attack and agree to a trial held by the Federation."

"Aye Captain," Waverly said.

"Gardner," Nicole said. "Please take the Ambassador to the brig."

The ambassador paled. "The b-brig? Like a prisoner?"

"Since you know asylum rules so well," Nicole said getting up in his face. "Section 76, code 24, paragraph 20 of the United Federation of Planets Handbook: When members are seeking protection from an oppressive force they must be housed in private guarded quarters, but when the member is awaiting trial for a crime of another planet they must be housed in quarters protected by a level 10 force field or the ship's brig."

The ambassador blinked in shock and Waverly could have melted. Holy crap she was sexy.

Nicole smirked. "I choose the brig. Ensign."

Mercedes stepped forward with an armed phaser in hand and grabbed the ambassador's arm. "Let's go."

The ambassador and Mercedes walked out of the room together leaving Nicole and Waverly alone.

"King Anyarka here."

Nicole looked at the screen where the large fat king stared at them almost viciously. "Greetings your highness," Waverly said. "I am Commander Waverly Earp Counselor of the starship Purgatory."

"Purgatory!" The king yelled. "You have Sario! Give him to us now or be destroyed."

"Your majesty Ambassador Sario has requested Asylum," Waverly said. "He is currently in our brig and we would like to host the trial aboard the ship that's on route with one high judge from your planet, Dakara, and the Federation Supreme Court."

"There is no trial here! I want him dead!"

"I understand that..."

"You don't have a choice! Give him to us or we will take him! Even if that means destroying you!"

The connection cut off and Waverly sighed deeply, "he's too angry for logic."

"Okay option 2, let's disable his warships and then he won't have a choice," Nicole said.

"Good plan," Waverly said as the room darkened. She looked out the window and saw the purple fog that covered every window.

"We're in the nebula," Nicole said.

"The crew is nervous," Waverly said closing her eyes.

"Our first battle," Nicole said. "That's to be expected."

"More than usual because of this nebula," Waverly said. "It's normal for people to fear the dark."

"Can you calm them down?"

Waverly shook her head. "Not right now. I'm still affected by your emotions aboard the revenant ship. In about 15 minutes they should go away and then I can release calming emotions."

Nicole looked guilty. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I offered," Waverly said.

"Thank you," Nicole said. "I'll, uh, go to Engineering and see how it's going with the shield harmonics."

"Captain, about that memory," Waverly said. "From when you were a Commander..."

"Not worth mentioning," Nicole said. "Shea was dark mark in my life. I'm over her. I guess the ambassador's story brought up those feelings."

"I won't offer to take those feelings away because you used those feelings to create a positive," Waverly said. "That kind of pain is good to have."

"There's such a thing as good pain?" Nicole said with a small smile.

"Sure is," Waverly said stepping towards. "I just wanted to say that she didn't deserve you."

"Oh?"

"The person who is your other half, who is meant to be with you forever will know the things that are important to you and support them even if it means negative consequences for them," Waverly said.

The truth of the words hit Nicole hard and suddenly she felt like crying.

"Don't despair," Waverly said reaching out for her.

Nicole stepped away. Waverly dropped her hand dejected and said, "Dr. Chetri helped me figure out why this is happening and developed a holodeck program to help me control it."

"Why is it happening?"

Waverly gulped. "It happens between people who have deep strong connections like...uh soulmates."

Nicole looked into Waverly's eyes. "Are we...s-soulmates?"

"I don't know," Waverly said breathlessly. "But when I see you my heart soars and I just...don't know."

"I think I get it," Nicole said nodding slowly. "I feel the same."

Waverly locked eyes with Nicole and the tension in the room was absolutely electric. Both women felt the irresistible pull and leaned in towards each other. They invaded each other's personal space, their bodies just an inch from touching, their lips hovering closely just almost there...

"Engineering to Captain Haught."

The parted rapidly and Nicole's cheeks burned. Waverly gulped and backed away from her cautiously. "Captain here."

"This is Lieutenant Hardy, I believe we've found the shield harmonics we need."

"I'm on my way."

Nicole only glanced at Waverly for a moment and then turned on her heel and left.

...

"Lieutenant report," Nicole said walking up to the buff man in his yellow shirt uniform.

"The shields modulate at a rate of three frequencies per second," Champ said. "Lieutenant Bustillos is deciphering the patterns now."

"Great is Lieutenant Commander Holliday helping her?"

Champ looked mortified. "Ehhh well no."

Nicole looked at him inquiringly. "Explain."

"Uh well you s-see they, uh..."

"We dated," Rosita said emerging from one of the Engineering rooms. "It didn't end well at all. We can work well together but we don't need to be anywhere alone. Doc is working on adjusting our deflector from the console upstairs to change the weapon system to modulate at the same rate."

"How mature of you," Nicole said. "But that might've been an important detail to disclose to your captain."

"Yes Captain," Rosita said. "I apologize."

"How much longer til we're ready to go?" Nicole said.

"Doc?"

From a small alcove in the corner at the top of the spiral stairs Doc called out, "2 hours."

"But when we need to put it online we're gonna have to take down our shields," Rosita said.

Champ handed Nicole a pad. "According to these specs taking down the shields in this nebula would be fatal to the crew. We will have to get out."

"Hmm," Nicole said. "And how long until we have shields and weapons back online?"

"5 minutes tops," Rosita says.

"More than enough time for major damage or destruction," Nicole said.

"Wynonna can evade for that long," Doc said from the alcove. "She's a fine pilot. She can avoid getting hit in vital areas."

"You would know," Rosita muttered bitterly rolling her eyes.

Nicole narrowed her eyes and Champ immediately jumped in, "I can assist on the bridge with protective force fields for any hull breeches."

"Very well," Nicole said. "Let's go."

...

"Has it passed?" Nicole said to Waverly as they sat on the bridge.

"Yes Captain," Waverly said smiling. "I sent calming emotions to the crew, spirits are a lot higher and ready for battle."

Champ Hardy approached them at that moment. "Captain, we are ready to go."

Waverly noticed that he a high level of infatuation for her and for Nicole equally and it bothered her. She wasn't sure if it was because Champ liked her or because he liked Nicole.

"Thank you Lieutenant, join Ensign Gardner in preparing force fields," Nicole said.

"Aye Captain," he said rushing to Merdeces' console.

Nicole clicked her badge. "Holliday, Bustillos are you ready?"

"Aye."

They both responded very quickly after each other and Nicole noticed Wynonna looked tense. She leaned towards Waverly and said, "jealous?"

"Very perceptive Captain," Waverly said. "Yes."

"Earp," Nicole said to Wynonna. "Are you ready to put those piloting skills to the test?"

Wynonna smirked and said, "born ready Captain."

"Dolls man tactical," Nicole said. "The moment everything is online, disable their engines and weapons."

Dolls immediately went to Doc's console and said, "Aye Captain."

Nicole sat in her chair beside Waverly and said, "let's do this."

Wynonna zoomed fast out of the nebula and the three Anyarkan ships immediately gave chase. "Shields offline!" Mercedes reported.

"They're charging phasers!" Dolls called out.

"Dodge what you can Earp!" Nicole said. "Ready emergency force fields!"

Wynonna maneuvered the ship almost violently and the bridge crew struggled to hold on but the maneuvering was able to dodge the phaser fire from the enemy ships.

The ship shook violently knocking three members of the crew on the wall hurdling towards the ground.

"Hull breech deck 6, force field up!" Champ said.

"Injury reports flowing in," Mercedes said. She clicked her combadge and said, "medical officers report to sick bay and prepare for wounded!"

"Incoming torpedo!" Dolls cried out. "Wynonna watch it!"

Wynonna yanked the controls hard making the entire ship make a 360 spin. It avoided the fatal torpedo but not the blast of it from when it exploded.

The ship shook violently, consoles exploded in a spray of sparks, several crew members were sent flying.

"Mercedes!"

Nicole looked back and saw Mercedes on the ground face bleeding and burned everywhere and Champ laying beside her with an obviously broken leg.

"She took the blast for me!" Champ cried grunting with effort as he forced himself to stand back up.

Dolls ran to their side and clicked his combadge, "Bridge to sick bay, heavy casualties on the bridge get ready!"

"Take her I got it," Nicole said running to Doc's console. She clicked her combadge, "Bridge to Engineering, we need this NOW!"

"Shields and weapons on in five seconds!" Rosita cried back. "We have heavy casualties here, Doc, I mean Lieutenant Commander Holliday is trying to pull crewmen from below a fallen beam it delayed us."

Another blast sent Wynonna flying out of her chair and both Dolls and Waverly cried out, "Wynonna!"

"I'm okay!" Wynonna said standing up quickly and returning to her spot. Wynonna's side was bleeding badly and she had a nasty cut on her forehead. "I'll bring us around for the triple gun shot Captain."

Nicole looked surprised. "My trip...how did..."

"It's what you're famous for Captain," Wynonna said. "It's why I'm honored to serve under you. In a low class shuttle with little defense and basic weapons you took out three revenant Warships with one single shot. Triple gun."

Nicole smirked and started tapping at the console. "Fly the ship straight up so that they well follow us, then bring it around hard at exactly an 210 degree angle and at impulse speed. One phaser hit will take all three of them out."

Waverly could have fainted. She was so confident and strong and controlled.

"Captain," Champ said through gritted teeth. "I have all the breeches covered, they won't last long."

"Good Hardy, now get to sick bay, your leg looks pretty bad," Nicole said.

"Captain I can help..."

"Lieutenant it's an order!"

Champ gulped. "Aye Captain."

Dolls who was carrying an unconscious Mercedes gave Champ a shoulder to lean on then he moved them into the turbolift.

"Shields are up!" Nicole said. "Earp go!"

"Hang on babygirl!" Wynonna cried yanking the controls hard. Waverly gripped the chair hard as the ship lurched.

"Turn now!" Nicole said.

Wynnona obeyed. Waverly could feel the adrenaline, fear, and excitement and it was almost too much to handle, she also felt the pain and devastation in other areas of the ship.

"Firing!"

Wynonna cheered loudly. "Got em BITCHES!"

"Earp!" Nicole scolded.

"Sorry Captain," Wynonna said.

Waverly stood up suddenly and said, "I have an idea! Captain can we hail King Anyaka again?"

Nicole nodded then walked over to Mercedes' console and clicked a few buttons.

"You disabled my ships!" King Anyarka's face appeared on the main screen red with anger.

Wynonna smirked with confidence and Waverly took front and center. "And we know your tactics. Right Captain?"

Nicole stepped forward and stood beside Waverly. "We have your exact shield harmonics and if you notice all of your ships are intact except for weapons and engines. We've been holding back and you know it."

"We do not want to resort to violence with one of our allies," Waverly said calmly and evenly. "You are a valuable member of the Federation and we want to maintain good relationships with you. Will you now concede to a trial held by the Federation?"

King Anyarka yelled loudly in anger then said, "but who will take away my pain and anger? Putting him in a brig for a few years will not take away this hurt that he has caused me!"

"And neither will killing him," Waverly said. "But I can."

"What?" King Anyarka snapped.

"I can take your pain away."

King Anyarka visibly calmed down but looked suspicious. "What are you? An angel?"

"Yes your majesty," Waverly said. "If I take this pain from you can you agree to a fair trial and negotiation?"

King Anyarka hesitated. "Alright."

Waverly turned to Nicole who immediately understood what to do. "We will remain here completing repairs, Counselor Earp and I will meet you at your location in a shuttle."

Wynonna whirled around in shock. She rushed to Mercedes' console groaning in pain from her wounds and muted the transmission.

"Earp what are you doing?" Nicole said firmly.

"Since Commander Dolls is helping with the injured and no other senior officers outrank me I'm technically the first officer here," Wynonna said.

"Well technically..." Waverly started.

"Official ranks Waverly," Wynonna said. "Captain as your acting first officer my main job is to protect the Captain. I must strongly recommend that I go with Waverly."

"You're injured Wynonna!" Waverly cried.

"Okay Dolls or Doc then," Wynonna said. "As a captain you need to stay with the ship."

"Noted," Nicole said. "Now unmute the transmission then go to sick bay."

Wynonna grunted as she moved herself back to the console. "Why was I muted?" King Anyarka snapped.

"I want to make sure it's very clear to you," Nicole said. "We are acting in the capacity of messengers, Purgatory is still fully capable with attacks and defense and the Starship Destiny that has the mediation team is five thousand light years away and they have just as much firepower. Any act of aggression against Counselor Earp or myself will be considered an act of war and will be met with force."

Anyarka huffed angrily. "Very well Captain, I've sent you the coordinates."

The transmission cut off and Wynonna whined, "Captain..."

"I heard your objection but this is a mission of diplomacy and that responsibility falls on the Captain."

"Wynonna go to sick bay please!" Waverly cried.

"Alright alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: adult content

Chapter 4:

Rage

"Are you sure you can handle this Waverly?" Nicole said as she maneuvered the shuttle to the coordinates.

It had taken a lot of arguing with Dolls because he insisted even more fiercely than Wynonna that he should go instead of her plus the repairs and various triage centers were incredibly time consuming, so Nicole hadn't had a moment to ask Waverly.

"You should relax Captain, you're really stressed."

"Well my brand new ship needs about seven hours of repairs and a third of the crew is injured."

"Any deaths?"

"None thankfully but Ensign Gardner is in bad shape."

Waverly sighed deeply. "She sacrificed herself for Lieutenant Hardy. His feelings of despair and guilt were pretty suffocating. I trust Dr. Chetri though. I think he will save her."

"He's one of the best doctors in Starfleet," Nicole said. "She's in good hands."

"Wynonna's doing better," Waverly said. "Nothing a dermal regenerator couldn't fix. She had a cracked rib, it was repaired easily. She just needs one day of rest."

"Glad to hear it," Nicole said. "But you're changing the subject."

Waverly hesitated. "It's hard to explain the process when Angels take in someone else's rage and anger."

"Didn't you take my anger at Shea?"

Waverly smiled. "That's different Captain. You didn't want to murder Shea. It was just plain anger, not...rage."

"And what happens when you take in rage?" Nicole said.

"There's no danger to my life, by the time we return to Purgatory it will have passed," Waverly said. "But you will have to contain me in a force field."

"Contain you?"

"In our earliest days Angels were slaves to their hormones and emotions just like humans," Waverly said. "Rage is a natural basic instinctive emotion and from a young age we learn to manage it and cleanse it because rage can trigger all of them."

"All of them?"

Waverly nodded. "Every basic natural instinct. Rage. Happiness. Sadness." Waverly gulped. "L-lust."

"The force field is not for your safety is it?" Nicole said.

Waverly shook her head. "It's for yours."

...

King Anyarka looked grumpy and angry as Nicole and Waverly were escorted to his chamber. Royal guards surrounded the entire room and a few ambassadors were standing near him.

"We have received communication from the Starship Destiny," one of the ambassadors said. "They have everything ready to negotiate and hold the trial for Ambassador Sario."

"So let's get this over with so I won't KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!" King Anyarka bellowed slamming his fist on a table and making the ambassadors scatter away from him in terror.

Waverly stepped forward but Nicole stopped her. "Thank you for having us your majesty," Nicole said with a Federation greeting. "Counselor Earp will take your pain shortly but this will take quite a toll on her and I will have to transport us out of here immediately. With your permission of course."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever let's do it!" King Anyarka said annoyed.

Nicole nodded to Waverly who walked up to King Anyarka and said, "May I have your hand your majesty?"

Several royal guards tensed up and gripped their weapons. Nicole moved her hand to her phaser hanging on her belt but made no further movement. King Anyarka gripped Waverly's hand roughly and Waverly closed her eyes to focus.

Rage. Anger. Hate. Pain. Devastation. Loss. Betrayal. Heartbreak. Rage. So much rage.

Waverly gasped loudly and staggered backwards into Nicole's arms. King Anyarka looked stunned then a smile broke out on his face. "It's gone! Counselor! You did it!"

"We must go now your highness," Nicole said. "Thank you for having us."

"Safe Journey Captain," King Anyarka said with a worried expression.

Nicole clicked her combadge, "shuttle Shortys, energize."

Blue light surrounded them and she felt the rush of being dematerialized and materialized again in the center of the shuttle.

Waverly was panting hard as she crumpled down to her knees. Nicole crouched down in front of her and saw Waverly's eyes pitch black and sweat sliding down her face.

"F-force f-field," Waverly said through gritted teeth. "N-now."

Nicole moved Waverly to the bench in the back of the shuttle then rushed to the console in the front. There was an electric zap and a small blue field appeared in front of the bench blocking Waverly off from the front.

Moments later Waverly let out a feral cry of rage and lashed out at the force field only to be hit square on and sent flying back. She hit the force field with closed fists non stop for twenty minutes before she dropped to the floor laughing hysterically.

Nicole who had been flying the shuttle put the controls on autopilot and went to sit in front of the force field across from Waverly.

"Are you okay?" Nicole said softly.

Waverly dark eyes looked her. They looked almost entirely black as if the whites of her eyes had completely disappeared. "A captain sitting on the ground?"

"I'm worried about you Waverly."

"Then put down this force field," Waverly cooed seductively sliding her hands into her midsection and lifting her uniform shirt up. "Touch me _Nicole._ "

Nicole gulped nervously. "You know I can't."

"I can feel that you want to," Waverly said.

"What I want doesn't matter," Nicole said her voice a bit hoarse as Waverly pushed her pants down.

"Did you know that all angels are intersex?" Waverly said releasing her very ready erection from her underwear.

Nicole gulped. "I d-did know that."

"I'm different though," Waverly said. "I'm not intersex all the time because of my humanity. Human females get menstrual cycles, well I get those cycles but I do not bleed, I just become intersex like regular angels. The rest of the time I'm just a regular human female."

"You don't seem to be happy with that."

Waverly snorted derisively. "On Angelus I was different, always fucking different. Five days out of every month I could be like them. And now I'm here on a Federation Starship with so many different types of species where the fact that I'm different makes me...normal."

Nicole looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Waverly's eyes cleared up for a moment then she said, "you're beautiful too Nicole. I want you to touch me, s-so so bad. But you can't."

Nicole bit her lip and nodded. "I would never take advantage of you like that."

Waverly shook her head so viciously Nicole was afraid she would hit the force field. "I know that Nicole," she breathed. "You can't because your career is so important to you."

Nicole's breath hitched. Her body hummed with arousal and it took effort to keep herself grounded.

Waverly let out a cry and arched her back high. When she opened her eyes they were pitch black again, the feral snarl returned to her face, and she purred, "You don't wanna touch me? FINE! Then watch."

Nicole gulped nervously and shifted uncomfortably.

Waverly smirked as her hand gripped her exposed cock and stroked it once. "Ooo _Captain_ are you wet?"

Nicole just stared unmoving and quiet.

"How I wish this hand was yours," Waverly breathed stoking her cock slowly. "Seven inches. Pretty impressive right?"

Nicole didn't respond or move at all.

"I wish this was your mouth," Waverly crooned stroking firmly enough to make a soft slapping sound. "Taking me in all the way. Wet. Warm. Your tongue swirling around my tip."

Her hand moved faster and Nicole watched quietly as if in a trance. Waverly's hips angled up and a long cry escaped her throat. Long streams of cum shot out from her cock and landed on her bare thighs. Waverly continued pumping her cock through it all moaning and trembling.

Nicole watched entranced not even daring to breathe when Waverly collapsed back on the floor panting heavily. Waverly opened her eyes shocked and a bit confused and Nicole immediately knew the rage had gone through her system.

Nicole remained silent as Waverly got her bearings together and looked down at herself and immediately started crying.

Nicole brought down the forcefield on a nearby panel and handed Waverly a small towel.

"Captain," she said in agony. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Nicole said. "Come on clean yourself up."

Waverly nodded wordlessly and cleaned up quickly and fixed her clothes as Nicole turned away. Waverly finished up and threw away the towel then sat on the ground facing away.

"Captain," Waverly said softly.

"Waverly," Nicole interrupted. "Turn around."

Waverly hesitated and turned around where she saw Nicole kneeling in front of her. "I don't need empathic powers to know that you must be feeling so much guilt but this wasn't something you could control."

"I," Waverly said between a soft sob. "M-made you... _watch."_

Nicole shook her head. "You were locked in a force field. You didn't _make_ me do anything."

Waverly sobered for a moment and looked into Nicole's eyes. The emotions came in like a wave so strong it made her gasp loudly. "Y-you w-wanted to?" She breathed.

Nicole didn't respond she just touched Waverly's face gently then leaned in and kissed her lips _._

The kiss became frantic almost instantly. Waverly moaned anxiously and gripped Nicole's neck fiercely as she slid her tongue into Nicole's mouth.

Nicole responded immediately gripping Waverly's hips and swirling their tongues around.

...

*flashback*

 _Waverly threw the vase against the wall shattering instantly. She yelled in anger as tears slid down her eyes._

" _Waverly."_

 _Waverly turned around panting loudly, eyes pitch black with rage. Julian seemed completely unaffected by the outburst as he stepped forward and gripped Waverly's shoulders._

" _You need to calm down Waverly,"_

 _Waverly must have been 13 or so. "I'm tired of them making fun of me!"_

" _Who's making fun of you?"_

" _All the other angels at school!" Waverly cried stomping her feet angrily. "I'm different father. I can't do the stuff normal angels can do. I don't even have the same equipment!"_

" _It's okay to be different Waverly," Julian said caressing Waverly's face. "Why would you want to be the same as anyone else? Michelle was a strong and beautiful woman and what made me fall head over heels for her was the fact that she was different. Take those differences you have from everyone else and use them as a strength. Your differences make you strong. Unique. Beautiful."_

 _Waverly's eyes changed to their normal status and a hopeful expression crossed her face. "You think I'm...beautiful?"_

 _Julian smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

 _*flashback end*_

 _..._

Nicole gasped as a Waverly broke the kiss and their connection.

"Purgatory to Shuttlecraft Shortys, respond please."

Dolls voice seemed to echo in the small space and Nicole and Waverly were slightly dazed still from the intensity of their kiss and that wayward memory.

They looked down and saw that Waverly was lying flat on her back with Nicole firmly on top of her.

Nicole hurriedly got off of Waverly and answered the call. "Haught here. Report."

"Purgatory repairs are complete and the USS Destiny has taken Ambassador Sario and departed to Anyarka," Dolls said. "We see that you are about five minutes away should we meet you and tractor you in?"

"Yes Dolls please do so," Nicole said. "How are the injured crewmen? How is Ensign Gardner?"

"Everyone healed, only three have restrictive duties until cleared by Dr. Chetri including Lieutenant Earp," Dolls said. "Gardner is out of the woods. She will still need several facial reconstruction surgeries so she will be remaining in sick bay for a week."

"Thank you Commander, good job on your first assignment as acting captain," Nicole said. "Go ahead and tractor us in."

"Aye Captain," Dolls said. "Thank you very much."

"Captain?"

Nicole tensed and turned to Waverly. Waverly felt her dread and sadness and stopped her before she could say anything.

"I know captain," she said. "Your focus is your career. You cannot be with a subordinate crew member on your ship. What we did, that kiss, it meant nothing."

"No," Nicole said gripping Waverly's hands. "We cannot be together it's true and its best if we keep our distance from now on, but get this straight Waverly Earp, that kiss did not mean nothing. It meant everything."

...

"First official mission and you end up on bed rest," Waverly said with a smile snuggling up beside Wynonna on the sofa of her quarters.

Wynonna laughed softly and draped her arm lovingly around her sister's shoulders. "I'm really glad I finally get to spend some time with you babygirl."

"You only had to get injured to make it happen," Waverly said. "The Captain was very nice to give me some time off to spend with you."

"I'm sure it was Dolls who convinced her," Wynonna said. "I told him I really wanted to see you."

Waverly felt a rush of emotions from Wynonna at the mention of his name. Lust. Love. Affection. "You're in love with Commander Dolls?"

Wynonna snorted her laughter and shook her head. "I still forget you can do that. Yes I do love him. He is one of my husbands."

Waverly looked at her surprised. "One of?"

Wynonna nodded. "My other husband is Doc."

Waverly felt the same string of emotions and smiled. "You love him too."

"He was more complicated though," Wynonna said. "He was dating the revenant, Rosita."

Waverly looked stunned.

Wynonna nodded. "Yep. She grew up with Champ Hardy. I do feel bad that I stole her man. I know she hates both of us."

Waverly sighed. "It's not safe to have a revenant who holds resentment."

Wynonna nodded. "Probably."

"Hardy is not doing too good either," Waverly said. "And Gardner is worse."

"Poor Mercedes," Wynonna said with a heavy sigh. "Jeremy is trying his best but I think her face will never be the same again."

Waverly nodded. "And Hardy is wallowing in guilt."

"You have your work cut out for you don't ya?"

Waverly laughed. "That's just the beginning. Since I returned from Anyarka I already had twenty crew members who claim to have PTSD."

Wynonna looked at her bewildered. "Seriously? We've only had one battle!"

"Yeah," Waverly said. "My office hours are completely booked out for the next two weeks."

"I prefer you there right next to Jeremy then on the bridge," Wynonna said grabbing Waverly's hand. "It's just so dangerous."

"Anywhere on the ship is dangerous Nonna," Waverly said with a pout. "If deck 4 was hit directly..."

"I know I know but most enemies aim for the bridge," Wynonna said. "Anyways I'm glad I got a night in with you before your crazy work schedule begins."

"Me too," Waverly said. "When do you go back to work?"

"One more day of rest and then I begin my shift with a mess hall rotation."

Waverly laughed. "You got punished already Wynonna?"

"I was late for duty."

Waverly laughed and shook her head in mock disapproval. She reached into her small duffle bag and pulled out a small platform.

"Is that a holographic projector?" Wynonna said as Waverly placed it on the table.

"I've been waiting for the right moment," Waverly said nervously. "Um Wynonna..." Waverly paused her eyes filling with tears.

Wynonna knew before she even said it. "How did mom die?"

"Disease," Waverly said. "The doctors tried their best but it was too advanced."

Wynonna felt a wave a grief and tears started sliding down her face. "I figured when I stopped receiving coded transmissions from her."

"She was sending you messages?"

Wynonna nodded solemnly. "When did she die? I was 18 when the transmissions stopped."

"Sounds about right," Waverly said. "I was 12."

"Is that..." Wynonna bit her lip and pointed to the projector with her head.

"A message for you," Waverly said.

"Play it," Wynonna said.

Waverly looked at Wynonna, crying with her because her grief was so powerful. She had worked with her father for three years to get over her mother's death so she knew the grief wasn't her own.

"Don't take it away," Wynonna said softly. "I want to grieve."

Waverly nodded and sent calming emotions to her. "I never take away grief, it's important. But I can help to ease the pain."

Wynonna smiled through the tears. "I feel that. Thank you Waverly."

"I'll leave you to your message..."

"No stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

Wynonna nodded. "Play it."

Waverly clicked the button and small holographic version of their mother appeared. Wynonna let out a small cry of distress and Waverly continued to send calming emotions.

"Hi Wynonna," the holographic Michelle said, "if you're seeing this then I have left this world. I'm sure Waverly will get it to you somehow. My dear Wynonna everyday without you has been so difficult. I've thought about you every single day and I have no doubt that you will be the best pilot in the galaxy. I'm sorry I won't be there to see it. One day you and Waverly will be reunited and I know you will have the most beautiful relationship. I just took the time to make this for you so you could have something of me, so you could always remember that your mom loves you much and always has. I am proud of you beyond words and there's nothing in the world I want more than to hug you tightly. I love you Wynonna, always."

The holograph disappeared and Wynonna started sobbing as Waverly hugged her close. They stayed like that until they fell asleep snuggled close on the couch.

AN:

Had to add (Sexy AF) Gooverly :3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
